Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter two
Chapter two of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story The delivery of relief-supplies to Jackomanka went well, and after Baloo and Riven returned they and the rest of the Higher-for-Hire squad took a bus with a blindfolded-Kit to the air-force base. "Guys why am I wearing this?" Kit asked sounding a little irritated as he tugged at the white blindfold over his eyes, "because it's a surprise" Ramón said simply while Rey lightly slapped Kit's hand away from the blindfold, "ah guys, the suspense is killing me and this blindfold's only making it worse" Kit whined, "we're nearly there Lil Britches, just bear with it for just a few more minutes" Baloo encouraged, Kit listened to his surroundings: now that he was blindfolded it was like his ears became sharpened and amplified his hearing: there was a lot of noise going on, he could hear airplane-sounds of all kind, plus what sounded like military-men doing their training-exercises, plus what sounded like a tank on the move (a T2 tank to be exact, but Kit wasn't an expert on tanks), he could also hear a lot of whispering coming from ahead of him and his curiosity was growing by the seconds until he felt his guides stop. "Okay Kit take it off" Rebecca requested and while Kit does his family gather in front of him, when he gets the blindfold off they and many other familiar-faces (the Jungle-Aces and their parents, Buzz, Professor O'Bowens, Ignatius (Riven made sure he and Baloo formed a truce), Whistlestop Jackson, Rick Sky, Airplane Jane, Clementine Clevenger and Katie Dodd) say "surprise!", Kit stared in awe at where he was: the Air-Force base, behind the announcing-cast was the biggest-plane Kit has ever seen: a Convair B-36 Peacemaker (meant to fill bombing-runs at greater distances than Boeings B-29 and B-50 Superfortress-bombers), one of the newest and largest planes to be born. Like most planes it did have propellers, a total of six (three on each wing), but what sets it apart was they all faced backwards, and if that wasn't peculiar enough, a pair of duel-jet-engines jutted out diagonally from near the wingtips, complete with pontoons flanking them. But perhaps the craziest feature was its landing-gear: instead of wheels it had tank-tracks, a real rarity in planes, Kit had heard stories of planes with treads (like certain C-82 Packets, B-50 Superfortresses, and a few bush-planes), but has never seen one with his own eyes. He also saw some soldiers lining-up a fighter (a Ryan FR Fireball, though he didn't know that yet) underneath a magnetic-clamp, apparently this plane was designed to function like the Iron Vulture. It also had a massive Friendly-Flight symbol in front of both doorways, no doubt a tribute to his hobo-days, and on top of that it had the name Jungle-Ace spelled on its hull. "Well, Lil-Britches, what do you think of your new plane?" Baloo asked playfully, "that plane is for me!?" Kit gaped, unable to believe it, he was merely aiming to buy a cargo-plane, certainly nothing like this, "well it's thanks for getting us that jet and all" General-Mega interjected, "so what do you think?" Baloo repeated, "well it's a bit more than I bargained for, but I love it" Kit says hugging Baloo, "well if you think that's cool, just wait 'til you get your next present" Ernie jokes and everybody step aside to reveal Clara Cloudkicker, Kit's grandma, and Kit just walks slowly toward her, "g-grandma?" he whispered, she smiles and hugs him sobbing, "I never thought I'd see the day you call me that" she wept, Kit began crying a little himself, "I wasn't sure if I had any relatives at all" he said, "well before we catch up, why not take this baby for its first flight?" she proposed, "what kind of plane is this anyway?" Kit wondered as the party boarded inside, "it's called the B-36 Peacemaker, primarily a bomber, but can also function as an air-carrier like the Iron Vulture" Oscar described, inside were duel-set bunks for crew to sleep on, a total of sixteen beds. At the rear were a pair of bathrooms and in-between a rear turret. At the front wall was a little doorway which lead to the rail-cart tunnel that lead to the cockpit, though it was too small for some people to fit in, "no way I'm gonna fit in there" Baloo noted in disappointment, "maybe you should go on a diet fatty" Ignatius teased, "oh haha bird-brain" Baloo retorted, and a fight would've happened had Riven not intervened, "I told you two no fighting!" he warned almost yelling, "sorry" they each expressed, "and fortunately we installed another passageway as our main means" Sam says and opens a much bigger door up a staircase, and we see the bomb-bay, which looked more like a hangar: six carrier-based fighters were stored inside wings-folded, held securely by magnetic-clamps, they were Vought F4U Corsairs, Douglas TBD Devastators and FR-Fireballs, two of each, "which fighters are these two" Kit asked gesturing to the Fireballs, "those there are called FR-Fireballs, like the Peacemaker they are both propeller and jet-propelled" Clara answered, "wow" Kit whistled, thoroughly impressed, then they all came to the front of the Peacemaker, which had a galley of sort, and in front are two stations: the left was a radio-room with maps for navigation, the right was an infirmary for anyone hurt or sick, at the ends of both were two more turrets. In the center was a staircase that lead to the cockpit itself. Kit walks up and gazed at the controls, most of the diodes were brand new to him, but if he can fly a jet from Hounsland then he could fly this plane too, "so when do we fly?" he asked, "it's your plane Kit, you'll be the one to take it out on its first voyage" Felix jokes, Kit was just about ready to faint: this plane was just a prototype, the first of its kind and he was given the honor to fly it, "well alright, buckle up everybody" he announced, also finding an instruction-manual in the pilot-seat with a note attached that read "To Kit Cloudkicker", Kit sets it aside and straps in before reading it, he didn't have trouble with the starting mechanism or anything like that. Once everyone was settled he was given the all-clear to taxi to the runway and from there the newly christened Jungle-Ace ascends into the sky. What no one noticed was a thembrian-spy has watched the whole thing and quickly heads for the nearest phone-booth. A few miles away, a fleet of thrembrian-aircraft were heading for Usland. On one was the High Marshal, colonel Spigot and Sergeant Dunder who was manning the radio when he got something, "hey colonel, one of our spies is calling us" he announced, "put it on speaker Dunder" Spigot requests, "so where to?" Molly's voice said, "we'll be heading for Louie's and then we'll celebrate Kit's birthday in the air" Baloo states, "are you sure it'll be safe?" Mrs. Vandersnoot asked, ever paranoid, "will you stop asking that question? it's getting annoying" Riven expressed, already disliking Oscar's mom for her jitteriness, what fallowed was sounds of an argument that Spigot couldn't stand listening to, he's heard enough anyway, "so Cloudkicker's birthday is today, wait 'til he be surprised by our present for him" he jokes, "set course to Louie's Island" the High-Marshal commanded and the fleet change course. They weren't the only ones, a Hounsland fleet intercepted the transmission too, "Louie's Island, then that's where we'll be" Major Heartworm states and they too head there. Elsewhere was the Iron Vulture. Hacksaw had been stationed in the radio-room when he also intercepted the message, and not just from the good-guys, "captain it's Kit's birthday today" he says through an intercom, "so what? we are enemies now remember?" Karnage reminded, "yeah, but I think someone is after him, I've intercepted some messages from people saying they were gonna kidnap him or something" Hacksaw explained, Karnage who was in his captain's chair on the bridge, suddenly grew alarmed by this and flicks on the bridge-radio, "so we'll find him at Louie's Island, piece of cake" Crazy-Edie's voice rang out, "that brat won't know what hit him" Trader-Moe's voiced interjected, "we better move guys, if we don't get there first, well I don't wanna think about it" MacKnee's voiced echoed. Karnage was suddenly unnerved by all this, Hacksaw was right, his ex-protégé has suddenly become a target, no doubt for the same purposes Karnage had for Kit, or something like that, but the mere idea of someone else using the boy infuriated the wolf, "those scallywags think they can rob me of my glorious ideas? Kit Cloudkicker is still my intended protégé pirate or no pirate, and I will not let some low-type-lives steal him from I" he declared, "Jock get us to Louie's as quick as possible" he ordered Jock, who gave a questionable look but obeyed regardless. Kit's happiest day of his life was not gonna stay that way for long. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction